Regn i Kambojda
by Missne
Summary: [Sanctuary] Utspelas efter "Jag minns en sommar". Hojo inväntar Asami en regnig afton för länge sedan.


Det smattrande regnet dränkte alla ljud, oavsett hur mycket Hojo än stillade sina andetag för att höra bättre. Han hade avvägt resa sig upp, men det fick bara bultandet i hans huvud att öka i styrka och efter en hostattack hade han sjunkit tillbaka på den luggslitna madrassen. Med händerna om huvudet hade han bitit ihop käkarna i ett försök att inte kvida högt när det kändes som om någon kastade stenbumlingar mot insidan av hans kranium.  
  
Istället låg nu Hojo med kinden mot madrassens strävhet och blinkade slött mot andra madrasser som låg utspridda utmed golvet, på en del satt eller låg skugglika figurer sysselsatta med inget alls. En låg på mage och plockade med det slitna tyget i sin filt, två andra satt tillsammans och mumlade med huvudena tätt ihop, vid dörren ut ur den stora salen marscherade en vakt lojt runt. Resten av arbetsstyrkan var fortfarande ute i det till synes aldrig avtagande regnet.  
  
Hojo önskade att de skulle komma tillbaka. Visserligen var han glad att han inte valts ut för att utföra något av arbetslägrets allt mer sinande sysslor, men Asami hade oturen att bli utplockad. Det fanns egentligen inget skäl att oroa sig, men inte heller var Hojo orolig. Han var...väntande. Kanske var han alltför van vid Asamis nästan konstanta närvaro för att kunna slappna av förrän han visste att inget hänt  
  
Asami var trots allt det sista som fanns kvar av ett lyckligare, tryggare liv. Ibland kanske han, nej de, klängde sig till det faktumet lite för desperat, men det var stundvis det enda som hållit dem vid mod. Det var det enda som funnits kvar efter rebellerna brutit sig in lägenheten för en livstid sedan och slitit isär två familjer. Hojo hade inget minne av det, men han hade säkert skrikit och gråtit som aldrig förr. Det enda han faktiskt mindes var att han inte för ett ögonblick släppt taget om Asami sedan de hivats upp på det ostadiga lastbilsflaket.  
  
Därför väntade Hojo. Väntade på att han skulle få bekräftelsen att världen var densamma som igår, så att han skulle få somna.  
  
Den bekräftelsen kom abrupt när någon till hälften landade på honom när denne dunsade ner på madrassen. Trots att hans huvud ilsket bultade till blev Hojo lättad av att höra det bekanta mumlandet när Asami hasade sig bort från honom.  
  
"Ursäkta, men jag ser verkligen ingenting." Påpekade den andre pojken och stoppade bestämt något blött i Hojos hand i det han vände sig. "Ät," tillade Asami och försökte torka sina glasögon mot ett hörn av Hojos filt.  
  
Nyfiket klämde Hojo på den fasta klumpen och tog sedan ett bett av den. Det smakade mjöligt och lite bittert.  
  
"Vad är det för något?" Undrade Hojo mer för undrandets skull än för att det hade någon betydelse vad han stoppade ner i magen. Så länge det var ätbart. Asami ryckte på axlarna.  
  
"Potatis kanske? Den ramlade ur matsäckarna en av dem kånkade på." Sade han i ett spekulerande tonfall och började pillra med en brädbit där väggen mötte golvet. Till slut hade Asami flyttat upp den så pass mycket att han kunde stoppa in glasögonen i sprickan som han sedan dolde genom att trycka ner brädan mot golvet igen. Asami huttrade till och trevade runt efter sin filt för att sedan lägga sig ner.  
  
Hojo undrande nästan vagt över vart potatisen tagit vägen. När det gällde mat brukade den alltid bli uppäten så fort att han emellanåt inte ens var säker på om han ätit. För säkerhets skull kikade han först på sina händer och sedan madrassen för att försäkra sig om att han inte tappat den.  
  
"Hur är det med hostan?" Asami vände sig på sidan.  
  
"Bättre," intalade Hojo sig och höll blicken stadig. Det var ovant för honom att möta den andres blick utan den bekanta barriären av glas mellan dem. Det kändes ibland som om Asamis ögon var för klara, för skarpa även i halvdunklet som smygit sig fram, men sedan blinkade de till och skarpheten i blicken smälte till det bekanta varma mörkret.  
  
"Sov gott," mumlade han dåsigt till Hojo och efter en sista blinkning blundande han.  
  
Hojo väntade en liten stund, trots att han visste att Asami fortfarande var kall och blöt under filten. När den andre verkligen inte gjorde någon ansats att röra på sig, hasade han sig bestämt fram den korta biten och kurade sig intill vännen. Asami kikade bara flyktigt på honom från en tunn strimma mellan ögonfransarna, log och blundade sedan igen. Trots allt var det alltid varmare när man var två. 


End file.
